1. Field
The disclosed aspects relate to communications networks, and more particularly, to systems, methods and apparatus for providing mobility support between different network domains.
2. Background
Wireless access terminals can include multiple communication protocols. Recently, access terminals have become multifunctional devices, frequently providing email, Internet access, as well as traditional cellular communications. Access terminals can be equipped with wide area wireless connectivity utilizing different technologies, such as third generation wireless or cellular systems (3G), Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 (WiMax), and other to-be-defined Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) technologies. Meanwhile, IEEE 802.11 based Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) connectivity is being installed in access terminals as well. On the horizon, ultra-wideband (UWB) and/or Bluetooth-based Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) local connectivity may also be available in access terminals.
Other examples of multiple communication protocols in an access terminal include a portable computer that may include a WPAN to connect the portable computer to a wireless mouse, a wireless keyboard, and the like. In addition, the laptop computer may include an IEEE 802.11b or 802.11g device to allow the portable computer to communicate with a WLAN. WLAN has become popular and, for example, is being set up in homes for both personal and business purposes. In addition, coffee shops, Internet cafes, libraries and public and private organizations utilize WLANs.
The number of networks and protocols continues to increase rapidly due to demands for functionality associated with unique user demands and divergent protocols. Such disparate networks and protocols are laborious for a user to switch between and in many cases, the user is trapped in a network without regard to what might be the optimal network for the user, and the user's associated network service and/or application, at a given time. In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide for seamless transition between networks and/or protocols in order to minimize service disruption for the user. Additionally, a need exists to optimize the use of the different network domains such that the network service or application being used is provided the requisite Quality of Service (QoS).